Love Switch Up
by Kirara405
Summary: Kikyo has joined the group and caused them to make a few changes. Kagome finally realizing she'll never have Inuyasha trys to move on with someone new. But what happens when that someone happens to catch Kikyo's eye? Will Kikyo get him, Will Kagome get inuyasha? Or will it end leaving everyone with a big heart break?
1. Opening

_**Author: I know I know. I started another story while writing the other. But I can't help it! I get idea's and it needs to be written down! And this idea I just so happen to want others to see, read, and give creative critism on. (:**_

**_I do not own Inuyasha in anyway shape of form. This is the only time I will be saying this._**

* * *

_They layed there entwined in each other. Her long raven colored hair mixed in with his long silver silk like hair. Their fingers entwined. Their legs wrapped around each other. Their forheads touching as she looked into his golden eyes._

_This was all she ever wanted. To be in her lovers arms once more. To be loved, and be able to give that love back. She maybe dead, and a walking corspe, but she still had her feelings. She could still love, feel, hurt. She still had her powers that flowed freely inside of her, keeping her pure and alive. Keeping her from falling apart. But even she knew, that if she was tainted in even the littlest way, she'd explode and crumble to dust. _

_She kissed her lover. She couldn't be happier than she was now. In her first loves arms. The only problem was, this man wasn't her first love. _

Kikyo awoke with a start, her body felt like it was on fire. "Kikyo? Whats wrong?" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist as she turned and looked at him she shook off the dream and smiled slightly at him. "Nothing my love. Just go back to sleep."

"But-" Kikyo pushed her lips to his, "Hush, I just had a ... dream. An unusal dream. Nothing to fret about." She stared at him. Her eyes blarly showing any emotion at all, even with that small smile painted on her pale flawless skin.

"Alright, Kikyo." He said laying back down with her keeping his arms around her waist as she layed with him. Closing their eyes they fell back into a peaceful sleep. Inuyasha dreaming of his days ahead with Kikyo, and Kikyo dreaming about someone that should of never been on her mind in the first place.

* * *

**_READ&REVIEW _**

**_P.S. This is just the opening, the first chapter should be written soon. I just wanted to post this to see what people would think. So please review._**


	2. Chapter One

_**Author: This took me longer to get up then I could of guess. I'm sorry for that. I've been going back and forth from the doctor, my aunts, and my home. So I've been writing whenever I'm home. Thanks for the reviews. Keep them up!**_

* * *

The miko walked out into the open of the sunshine. Her eyes scanned around the village she use to protect with her life. A couple of the villagers that remembered her waved then went back to what they were doing. She knew they were some what disgusted. Having the living dead among them. "Good morning, Kikyo."

Kikyo's eyes shifted to the young miko infront of her smiling and holding a basket full of herbs, no dout for her sister. "Morning... _Kagome_." The blue eye'd girl smiled at her _happily_. Atleast thats what it looked like on the_ outside_. Kikyo knew that the girl was faking. Kikyo knew her pain. Knowing the one you love is in someone elses arms. It was what she had felt when Inuyasha was with Kagome. Kagome just hid it so much better than her. Kikyo couldn't count the times she threw fits. Not that she'd ever admit they were fits.

Kagome looked at the sky. She couldn't bare looking at the other girl. The one coming out of the hut with Inuyasha in it. The girl who had won the battle, and got the man she loved. "How are you?" She didn't know why, but she couldn't find it in herself to hate Kikyo. She just... Wasn't that kinda person.

"Fine." Was all Kikyo gave her. "Thats good." Kagome turned her face back to her, her eyes shifting from the hut, Inuyasha and her built to live in when they were in town, back to Kikyo. The akward silence was to much for Kagome to bare any longer.

"Um.. yes well. See ya around." Kagome smiled waving and turning around walking to Keades hut. Tears sat in the corner of her eyes. Refusing to let them fall as she walked into the hut and Shippo jumped on to her shoulder. "Mama!"

"Hello Shippo." She patted his head once she set the basket down smiling at Keade. "Where are Sango and Miroku?"

"The lovers have went for a walk around the village." Keade answered walking to the herbs. "Oh I see... These are all the herbs you asked for, correct Keade?"

"Yes child, thank you." Keade smiled slightly at her. "Did ye see Kikyo this morning?"

Kagome felt a painful stab in her chest. She choked back a sob. "Yes." Shippo looked at her sadly and nuzzled her face.

"Is ye okay, Kagome?" Keade looked at the miko worriedly. She'd never seen her try so hard not to cry before. "Yes... _She_ seemed fine."

"I see, but I was not asking bout my sister Kikyo." The old miko walked over and stared up at her. "Ye should of known something like this would happen with Kikyo back. Inuyasha and Kikyo have a past that can not be erased." Keade felt bad for the furture girl. No one should have to go through that kinda heart break again, and again, and again. But she was happy Kikyo finally had Inuyasha back and was finally back in the village... by her. After all she still was her older sister.

Kagome nodded. She understood it. "I know, and I knew all along. I just didn't wanna believe it. Unfortunately now I'm being forced to."

* * *

Inuyasha hopped up into the tree and sat down as he watched Kikyo play with the village kids. "Keh, baka."

Kikyo stopped moving and looked up into the tree at him, as the kids pulled at her miko robe. "What was that, Inuyasha?" She questioned slightly harsh.

"N-nothing!" He stuttered. _'How the hell did she hear me?'_

She smirked. _'My hearing may not be as good as his, but I'm not deaf.'_

The miko smiled back down at the childern running around with them and making them laugh when they fell and hurt themselfs.

"Mew!" Kirara trotted over looking up the tree at Inuyasha as Kikyo bent down to pet her. The demon cat hissed jumping away, causing Kikyo to pull back her out stretched hand and back up. She didn't now or ever get good vibs from that miko. She was as _tainted_ as _tainted_ got.

"Kirara!" Inuyasha yelled disaprovingly and angrily at the cat as he jumped down from the tree landing between the two facing her. "Don't be mean to Kikyo! Whats your problem?"

Kirara's fur stood up as she hissed arching her back before turning and walking away. "Keh, baka cat."

Kikyo stared sadly. Not even a small cat creature excepted her return. It would seem only Inuyasha did not mind her being on this planet once more. Kikyo herself most of the time wished she were dead still. She wished the witch had never messed with her lifeless ash.

The only joy she got out of life, or whatever she could call this thing she was living, was helping people. And speaking to Inuyasha.

"Kikyo-sama! We are going home." The kids waved to her running off to their homes, with their _families_... Kikyo waved goodbye at the kids she had forgotten about... _almost_. She was happy they had a family to go home to. To love them.

Kikyo hadn't had a family in a very, very long time. That fact saddened her just a bit more. However; she had gotten over it along time ago.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and squeezed it slightly, "Kikyo?"

The miko looked at the half breed who had promised once to turn _human_ for_ her_. She had to be honest. That was one of the only things that had attracted her to him. Was his human side.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha." She held his hand in hers as they walked to the hut. The blue eye'd girl watching them from the side lines going unnoticed compeltely by the two lovers.

* * *

Her heart squeezed. It wasn't shattered, but it was diffently hurt badly. And this pain was gonna take a while to get over. _He_ was gonna take a while to get over. The past two years of her life had been about this time, and him.

She walked off to the forest...Inuyasha's forest. She shook her head side to side. _'I have to stop thinking about him.'_

She walked and walked. Passing tree after tree, herb after herb, rock after rock, until she came to the small river. She sat down next to it looking across and up into the blue sky once more. _Alone_.

She spaced off wondering what she was gonna do now. The shards... She grabbed the necklace around her neck. She had half of it, Naraku had a lot, and there were truely only about... maybe 7 left? If not less...

Once they won the battle... _If_ they win... Where would she go? Home? She didn't fit in there anymore... She never would again. She knew that much by now.

Something poked at her hand and then she felt a small toung. She jumped up lightly then looked down to see Kirara rubbing against her. Her hand moved and petted her soft fur.

"Hey Kirara. You startled me." Kirara 'mew'd' at her.

"Are you okay girl? Your furs still standing. I saw what happened earlyer. You know that wasn't really nice." Kagome pointed a disaproving finger at her.

Kirara's ears went back and she mew'd sadly before sneezing.

Kagome giggled picking her up and hugging her close. "Bless you girly."

* * *

_**READ&REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter Two

_**Author: Heres the next update! (: Thanks for the support and the reviews!**_

_**Yami2703: Late reply, but I know right! (Lol.) I would love it if you kept reading and commenting.**_

_**AnimeLuver1885: Yes I do tend to love Kikyo and Sesshomaru. Or Kagome and Sesshomaru. I think their both great pairings. BTW I would never abandon my stories once I start. I hate when poeple do that! BUT updates can become slow depending on whats going on.**_

_**Please keep up the reviews! They just make me wanna write more!**_

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin giggled spinning around and running ahead of the demon lord slightly turning around and facing him as she walked backwards.

"What, Rin." Sesshomaru answered the little girl back in his normal emotionless tone. Staring at her with that emotionless face. It no longer weirded Rin out that Sesshomaru never showed his feelings. She had grown use to it.

"We're close to Keades Village! Can we stop and see if Kagome-chan is there?" Rin smiled up at him once more. She had grown fond of Kagome since the day Kagome saved her after finding her washed down a stream...

_~FlashBack~_

_Sword hit sword. Sesshomaru was completely focused on this battle with Naraku. Rin watched from on top of her dragon, AhUn. That was until a little boy with firey red hair, orange eyes, and pale white skin jumped at her and the dragon._

_His fist brust into flame as he aimed for the dragons weak spot, right between the two heads. Rin quickly grabbed hold and started giving commands. "Left!" He missed once, "Right!" Twice, "Do-" He didn't miss a third time. His fist connected._

_AhUn went down. Rin clutched on tightly to the Dragon that was falling fast. She gasped as the boy grabbed her and pulled her away floating in the air she dangled, only his strength keeping her from falling to her death. His hands still burned with fire burning her arms and causing her to scream out._

_"Lord Sesshomaru!" _

_The demon lords eyes shifted to her. Two of Naraku's creations blocked him. Kagura, and Kanna. Naraku laughed as he vanished. "Enjoy your fiery doom, Rin." Naraku chuckled as demons collected all around Sesshomaru and Jacken. AhUn Got up panting and gasping for air their heads unable to move from the burn spot they tryed flying to her, but were unable to get off the ground more than 3 feet._

_Before falling to the ground head first from being so unbalanced by his two heads. _

_"AhUn!" Rin screamed worried about her friend. _

_"Let me go!" Rin screamed glaring at the fiery boy struggling and screaming out in pain. Causing Sesshomaru to kill faster, but despit all he killed Kagura used her powers to bring atleast the bodies back from the dead. Suddenly Rin's arms lit up in Flames and she screamed out kicking him in a weak spot that would hurt _any_ man, or in this case boy._

_The pain causing him to groan and shake slightly, "You stupid gir-" _

_Rin sank her teeth into him. He yelped._

_The flames vanished, and she fell. And fell. Screaming as she watched the sky get bigger. Last thing she could remember was a loud splash... And a lot of water._

_Once Rin reopened her eyes she was coughing up water and staring at Kagome who had a hand pressed against Rins chest telling her not to move, and a finger placed over her mouth telling her to hush. Rin nodded weakly. Her arms felt like they were still on fire._

_And the grass was just aggravating them more. It hurt, but she still did as told. She had meet Kagome and her group a couple of times before, Kagome seemed to most trustable to her. Well, besides Shippo! She loved playing with Shippo. _

_Kagome stood, "Why do you want Rin?" She was staring off into trees. "My Master commands her burned to ash, I will do so." _

_"Over my dead body!" Kagome shooted back at the kid aiming her arrow, "Who the fuck is your master?" _

_The child smiled, "Naraku." _

_"Should of known." Kagome rolled her eyes and released the arrow sending a bright pink light across the field in time to meet his fire shooting out of him. She placed her body infront of Rins. Rin sat up Fearfully staring at the two. _

_"Rin! Get back down." Kagome whispered only loud enough for her to hear, but she made sure to keep her voice demanding. _

_Rin quickly hid in the grass once more ingoring the pain in her arms, she also realized her side was bleeding, however she didn't know how that could of happened._

_Rin looked around her. There was a river next to her, trees made half a circle clearing, one side was her and Kagome, the other was the enemy. She wondered if she would live through this. Why did Naraku want her dead? What had she done to him?_

_Kagome stepped forward Aiming another arrow only to be hit from the side by a fire ball, "Stop focusing on the little brat and pay attetion to the battle. I want to have some kinda fun before I kill her." The boy demanded. _

_"Kagome picked herself up her miko powers surrounding her and Rin. Rin's eyes widden at how much power Kagome held within her. 'Where does it all come from?' She wondered. _

_"Your the Miko, who was reincarnated? Correct? You were Kikyo. However, I've heard Kikyo once again walks this planet. How does she do that, without her soul?"_

_Kagome ingored his words as she shot another arrow and dodged his next fireball. "Whats your name?" She questioned him. "My name is Kaki." _

_"Well Kaki, I'm sorry to tell you this, but keep it up I'm gonna have to kill you." Kagome stated emotionlessly. Rin shivered slightly. _

_She'd never seen this side of Kagome. "Ka-Kagome?" Rin whispered. Suddenly Kagome Screamed And Rin watched Kagome fly across the field her bow went one way her another, her arrows spilled everywhere. "Ha! You kill me? What a joke." Kaki laughed at the miko. _

_Kagome layed unmoving on the ground. Rin began to cry. Was she dead? Suddenly Kaki landed on the ground and walked over to her. He kicked her side, "Get up, your not dead already are you?" _

_She didn't move, or breath. "Pfff, Weak humans. And I thought this would be so much more fun than that." He turned and started walking to where Rin was now sitting up and staring tears flowing down her cheeks. Her eyes widden once more as she watched Kagome glowing pink stand up with an arrow and speed at Kaki's back._

_Kaki gasped as he felt the arrow penetrate his skin going through his heart, and out the under end of his body where it entered. He exploded from such a powerful purification._

_Hes body turned to nothing but ash that sparkled pink until it hit the ground turning a dull grey. Kagome took a deep breath closing her eyes and I watched her miko powers gather back inside her. She slowly walked over to her bow then collected her arrows._

_Rin watched with so much relief she could have cryed...Again. _

_"Ka-Kagome-chan!" Rin shouted out._

_Kagome whipped around pointing a finger at her, "Don't move an inch Rin." _

_Rin froze and winced. Kagome went behind a tree and pulled out her yellow bag and walked over to Rin setting it down and pulling out the first adkit. "Your burns... Where is Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome questioned her as she put burn cream along the girls arms before wrapping them up, "And I recommend Not trying to bend our arms to much until their healed." _

_Rin nodded, "Sesshom-" Kagome started undoing her kimono, "Kagome-chan!" The miko rolled her eyes, " I have to stop the bleeding Rin." _

_"O-Okay Kagome-chan." She watched Kagomes hand glow pink as she touched Rins wound. " Sesshomaru-sama was fighting Naraku. Then Kaki came out of nowhere, attacked me. Thats all I remember." _

_Kagome nodded, "I see." She took her hand away. "Well I couldn't heal the burns yet without hurting you more, but the cut is closed, it will most likely always be a scar through. A great and wonderful battle scar." Kagome smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "You probably hit a sharp rock in the water." That would explain the cut._

_Rin looked down at the cut and smiled. 'Battle scar,' made it sound so much cooler. "Battle scars! Yeah!" She chriped. Kagome smiled and setup camp explaining to Rin about why she was away from her group, and setting up a barrier around them to cover their scents and protect them. _

_Rin listened closely as Kagome explained about how Kikyo had come, and Kagome couldn't bare seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo together twenty-four seven, whatever that means, anymore. _

_So here she was taking a break from all them. When I asked her why she didn't go back to her own time, she explained she no longer fit in there anymore no mater how much she wanted to._

_Kagome and Rin stayed together in that spot for three days and four nights Kagome cared for Rins wounds and healed them until they were gone, with her miko powers help, it didn't take long for Rin to heal at all. Sesshomaru showed earlyer on the fourth day. Rin had heard Sesshomaru say something about Kagome sending out her vibes and her miko powers to lead him here. _

_Kagome Merily smiled nodding and hugged Rin goodbye._

_~End_ flashback~

Ever since that one incident with her and Rin, anytime they came close to the group Rin wanted to pop in and say, hello, to the miko.

Sesshomaru allowed this cause it made Rin happy, and he _slightly_ owed the miko for saving Rin when he... Was unable to.

Plus, she wasn't that bad of company.

* * *

Kagome was about a mile from the hut walking back when she sensed _his_ strong demonic arua. She smiled turning to the west and waiting for him to come to her. She had come to love when they visted.

She loved seeing Rin and how much she'd grown each time, and her and Shippo got along so well.

Plus Sesshomaru... She kinda felt he was warming up to her. The vists got more and more frequent. Not that she minded it one bit.

Its was nice to have a guy around now that she didn't have Inuyasha anymore, it was also nice having someone to talk to that didn't run off and leave her for someone else everytime. She was slowly moving on. And part of her knew, it was only because of Sesshomaru, and Rin.

* * *

Kikyo stiffened as she opened her eyes and stared into the golden orbs above her. He kissed her mouth. She moaned slightly as he kissed down her neck and she closed her eyes once more, only to re-open them, to a image of the man from her dreams.

She screamed and pushed Inuyasha off of her. The Hanyou looked at her with a hurt and confused expression on his face, "Kikyo? Whats wrong!" The miko sat up and stared at him horrifed. What was wrong?

Inuyasha stood up and crawled to her, pulling her into his lap holding her close. "I'm... Even through I'm not alive anymore, this time of the month still bugs me. Even through I don't get it..." Inuyasha turned a dark red and nodded.

She pulled away putting on her miko robes once more walking back over and kissing him. "I'm going for a walk to cool off." She smiled at him.

Inuyasha looked at her sadly, "Yeah, sure whatever."

Kikyo smiled slightly and walked out. Looking at the sky she sighed. "Now I get it... Hes near again."

* * *

**_READ&REVIEW!_**

**_As promised this is the next chapter. _**

**_~Leave a review~_**


	4. Chapter Three

**_Author: Health seems to be in check again!And school's almost calmed down enough. Still looking fora job through, so...Whatever. Sorry this was kinda late. Life seems to like being annoying like that._**

**_Thank you to my reviewers, favoriters, and readers. _**

**_Sweet Possum: As you wish. It has been updated! Thanks so much for reviewing makes me wanna keep writing!_**

* * *

Rin giggled running forward as Kagome bent down opening her arms and letting her jump into them hugging her tightly, "Rin!"

"Hi Kagome-sama!" Rin respectfully gave her a title cause of her miko powers.

Sesshomaru merily walked over slowly and stared at the young miko. "Miko." He nodded his head. "Hello Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome chriped cheerfully.

The miko and demon stared at each other for a moment thoughtfully until they heard someone walking up to them from behind Kagome. "Hello vistors, what brings you back here?" Kikyo's voice asked kindly as she walked past Kagome and striaght to standing infront of Sesshomaru.

His eyes scanned the living, dead miko. He didn't give her a response. Kagome looked at Kikyo confused, Why was she here? She was known for hating demons. What made Sesshomaru, one of the most, if not the most powerful demon, any different?

Was it just the fact that he was related to Inuyasha she felt that she had to be kinder to him? Kagome looked down to the small hand tugging on her sleeve. "Kagome-Sama?"

"Yes, Rin?" She smiled at the little girl.

"I wanna play with Shippo, Will you take me to him?" She looked up at the secound hero in her life, right afer Sesshomaru of course, with pleading eyes.

Kagome smiled turning her head and looking at the demon lord infront of her once more. "Would that be okay with you Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru nodded, pleased that the miko still felt she had to ask this of him.

It entertained him in a way.

"Okay then. Come on, Rin."

"Yay!" Rin squeeked grabbing Kagome's hand and skipping away pulling her along.

Silience struck. Sesshomaru almost wished she hadn't left._ Almost_.

"Rin is such a pure spirited girl." Kikyo finally broke the akward silience.

He had almost forgotten the clay pot standing next to him. "Hn." His eyes scanned her. He had meet this miko quite a bit, before she joined Inuyasha's group that is. However; that to had only happen about a moon ago.

And whenever he did see her, it was mostly because he had run into Naraku. He knew the story of her and Inuyasha, how Naraku had ripped them apart. He knew Kikyo should of been dead by now.

**_'But shes not.'_**

Sesshomaru continued to scan her over. Curious. If she was finally back with Inuyasha, why had they not yet mated, an made it offical? Was he still playing both girls? That thought annoyed him. The half breed messing with two woman. Just like their father.

Kikyo squrrimed under his gaze feeling more than embarrassed, or shy.

"Something you would like to say, Sesshomaru?"

"You and the half breed haven't mated yet? Or is it that a clay pot is unmateable?" His voice was cold and uncaring.

Kikyo looked to the ground as if ashamed of what she was. "No, we have not. I dout I am able to mate. I have no blood running through me. And barely have a soul. You need both in order to... The only thing keeping me moving is the power running around wild inside me."

"Hn." Was once again, his only response.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Are you coming?" Rin was waving her arms at them, "Come on!"

She giggled as the tiny fox demon tackled her playfully. Sesshomaru moved forward towards the two.

Kagome stayed close to the kids her eyes moving from Sesshomaru to Kikyo.

She had an awful feeling. Why? "Miko?" Sesshomaru quietly mummbled looking at her with his eyebrow raised. "Haven't we been over this? I have a name!" She stared at him her eyes showing her anger, along with the hint of red in her face.

He almost smirked. "Hn. Indeed, Kagome." He knew she hated being called _'miko,'_ he just liked seeing her reaction. Kagome's face reden more as she looked away.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" A annoying voice hit Sesshomaru's ears. Kagome opened her mouth to protest anything rude Inuyasha was going to say, "Inuyasha, be nice!"

Everyone turned in shock staring a Kikyo. Sesshomaru merily stared coldly, and questioningly.

"Kikyo?"

"He is a guest at our village, you shouldn't be so rude. Plus hes only here cause Rin wanted to see Shippo." Kikyo explained calmly not letting any emotion play across her face.

The half breed slowly walked over and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Whatever." He mummbled burying his face in her hair.

He hated her smell now adays, but he loved her. Kagome held herself together, ingoring the pain in her heart at the sight of them, and turned to Sesshomaru. "So how have you been? Your lands alright?"

Sesshomaru stared at her. He admired her somewhat, for keeping her pride and additude in check even with the man she loved was all over the girl, he had tryed to replace by using her, infront of her.

"Fine. The lands will never be indanger as long as I breath." His voice was less cold. His eyes even seemed less cold, they still however; managed to hold no emotion at all. Besides boredem every now and then.

Kikyo stared between the two before clearing her throat. "So, Shall we go make something to eat for lunch? Surely everyone must be hungry by now."

Kagome nodded, "I...brought ramen."

Inuyasha brightened at this. Kagome almost let herself smile. _Almost_.

"Well, then lets go make some." Kikyo glared slightly at the other miko. _No way_, was she gonna have both men paying attetion to her.

* * *

"And then, then! Shippo went rolling down the hill and into the stream!" Rin was on the floor laughing so hard she couldn't breath.

Shippo sat by Kagome with his arms crossed and his face a bright red. "Its not funny!" He protested.

Kagome smile and giggled just slightly. She gently patted the kits head. "Shippo, maybe your just watching me to much." She joked.

"Yeah, the clutz can't walk for more than 5 minutes without falling or being kidnapped." Inuyasha spoke with a mouth full of ramen. "Jee, Thanks Inu." She rolled her eyes.

Sango and Miroku who had been sitting together across from Kagome, and Shippo could only stare. This was still weird for them.

Being together. Then watching Kagome and Inuyasha whos relationship hadn't even started yet, be ripped apart from some girl who was made of clay, and mud.

Once everyone had finished eating and put their bowls aside they sat, around the fire in the small cabin of Keade's, who just happen to be out helping villagers who had become ill.

Kikyo wrapped her arms around Inuyasha waist as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Kagome stared at the fire refusing to look. Her eyes meet Sesshomaru's once she looked up and she could only smile. He looked so disgusted it was almost funny.

She stood up. "Well I'm gonna go see if Keade needs any help." Sango looked at her friend sadly. "Kagome, when are you gonna vist home again?"

Kagome froze. She hadn't been home in...What three months?

She didn't feel the need to much anymore. It had been three years. She was eightteen and done with school.

She had decided to give up schooling until Naraku was beaten. He had somehow survived three years. He wasn't gonna last a fourth; she was detremed.

"I'll vist soon. I promise Sango." Kagome looked to Sesshomaru, "Would you come with me? We may need some help."

The demon lord nodded and stood quietly exiting with the miko at his side. The two childern followed closely after.

Miroku stared at the exit, "Someone from the outside staring at them right now, would think they we're a family."

All eyes shot to him. "Yeah right! Kagome would never get with _that_ cold hearted bastard." Inuyasha spat, he looked almost as disgusted as Sesshomaru had earlyer.

Sango looked un-decided. Miroku was mostly confused by Kikyos stunned angry glare. He wrote it off as a _'miko thing.'_

She was a miko. And unlike Kagome, she didn't much care for demons. So thinking of another miko with a demon, probably enraged her.

...Then again. Wasn't she with a half demon herself?

Kikyo sighed standing, "Inuyasha I wanna go home." She stated.

Inuyasha stood up confused, Sango and Miroku both knew he had not seen her face, there for didn't see her reaction to Miroku's comment.

"Why?"

"Inuyasha, are you arguing with me?" She hissed coldly.

He stiffened, "I don't feel like going yet. I'll meet you there okay?"

Kikyo glared hard. "No! Come with me Inuyasha." Didn't he understand? She didn't wanna be alone. She was all over with thoughts and emotions, and everytime she saw Kagome and Sesshomaru together she wanted to scream. Why? She had no clue. Part of her didn't wanna know.

However something inside her, needed to. _Had_ to.

Inuyasha scanned her face. "Kikyo are you okay?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but paused. What was she gonna say? No I'm totally going crazy? She decided a lie was better.

She closed her mouth and walked over wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "Yes, I just want you to myself." She murmured quietly into his ear.

Inuyasha couldn't denie. He was confused, just a bit ago, she had wanted nothing to do with him touching her. Now she wanted him to? Woman...He'd never understand.

He lifted her up into his arms carrying her to their home, leaving Miroku and Sango sitting entwined in each other.

* * *

**_READ&REVIEW!_**


	5. Chapter Four

_**Author: Thanks for commenting, favoring, and reading. (:**_

_**To all commenters: This story is mostly about a love well...square. Can't really say a triangle. The offical couples will not be offical until the end. Some in the middle even maybe. I won't be changing my story. And Kagome right now, is just trying to move on from her heartbreak with Inuyasha. That is all I will say. She could end up being with Sesshomaru, or maybe Kikyo will. :3 Thanks for the reviews!**_

* * *

She allowed herself, to lose herself, to him that evening. Running her hands down his back, as he kissed her neck and pounded into her causing her to in return, scream out his name.

Now as she layed there next to him staring at his sleeping form with his arms protectively wrapped around her, she wanted to cry. She wished she could have. Her head turned slightly as a bright blue light shined in through the dark.

The soul catcher stared at her pale figure. Sensing her mood it dropped the soul into her body and allowed her reach her hand up and stroke its head to its tail as it flew away. She didn't hate them. Not at all. Demon or not they kept her alive. And when she had wandered alone, they were her only company. Friends if you will.

_'Mikos are not allowed to be 'friends' with demons. Or lovers! We are born to kill them!' _

Kikyo stiffened as her mother's voice replayed in her head from so long ago. _'Why? Are all demons really that bad mommy?'_

_'Its not normal. We are human. They are not.' _Kikyo started panicking. Trying to think of something else. She didn't want these memories. Not these. Inuyasha stirred next to her. Most likely feeling her distress as well. She stared sadly upon him with her eyes. This man. Was part demon. She hated the demon. But she loved the human. Or at least she thought she did.

Didn't she? As of lately, she couldn't see Inuyasha the same. He had changed so much from the man she knew over 50 years ago now. And to top it off she believed she was crushing on his brother. A full-blooded demon. A killer. No she couldn't even think like that. She'd never give her heart over to a demon, she had already made a big enough mistake giving it to a half-breed.

Demons were killers, mindless, soulless, blood thristy, killers. That did it. Images of blood covered walls, and fire flashed into her mind. She screamed clutching her head and sitting up fast. Inuyasha woke startled, quickly wrapping his arms around her and rocking back and forth whispering soothing words into her ear.

Kikyo focused hard to keep her miko powers from brusting out and killing the man holding her, comforting her. As soon as that was in check she slowly worked on her breathing. Laying her head against his shoulder she closed her eyes taking deep breaths.

"Kikyo, what happened?" Inuyasha whispered to the clay form in his arms.

She sighed opening her eyes and looking over at the wall. "There are just somethings in the past, you cannot always forget, Inuyasha. No matter how painful they are. No matter how much you want to. It seems there's nothing you can do about it." Her tone was serious. Inuyasha thought about it.

What memory had caused that kinda reaction from her? He wanted to know badly, but he was afraid of upsetting her anymore. He'd wait until she was in a better state of mind.

Kikyo was grateful for it.

* * *

After a while of carrying basket of supplies, after basket of supplies for the miko, Sesshomaru found him self once more bored. Seeing sick human after sick human wasn't to appealing either.

She however; was still smiling kindly even at the grumpy old man as she put down a clean bucket next to his bed, and laid a fresh cold folded cloth on his forehead. "Now you just relax and focus on getting better okay?"

The old man stared at the miko then his eyes shifted to the demon behind her waiting by the door. Kagome pranced over to his wife to make sure she needed nothing else. "I do not understand how a miko with such a pure heart as you, is around demons all the time and doesn't become tainted." The man spoke weakly in a rough voice, coughing everyonce in a while.

Kagome didn't even flinch. She merrily smiled more and shrugged. "Not all demons are bad." Was all she gave him in return.

Then she turned and walked to Sesshomaru bowing slightly, "Thank you for your help."

He stared at the tiny miko, "Hn." She was an odd one. Her hair was shorter than Kikyo's. She was a bit shorter in size as well.

They both had blue eyes, but where Kagome's were a sky blue, Kikyo's were an icy blue. Kagome was full of life, always happy and smiling, while Kikyo was in all meaning dead, and broken,depressing...

Following Kagome out of the hut he wondered why his mind slipped to the other miko anyway. He clearly didn't care for Kikyo one bit. He merily was being cautious and trying to know every detail of his could-be-enemies. He always prepared himself for a trader.

Hell, he even watched Kagome at times. She was stronger than she looked. "Sesshomaru-Sama? May I ask what your thinking about?" Kagome looked up from his side staring at him with curious bright blue eyes. He stared emotionless at her. His normally cold-hearted stare had long disappeared around the young miko. His demon felt no need for it. She had proven herself many times that she could be trusted.

That didn't however; mean, he was gonna open up to her. "Intrusive much, Kagome?"

Hearing him say her name caused a small smile to almost form on her lips, she held it back. wrinkling up her nose, she looked confused and insulted at the same time, "Intrusive? To your thoughts? Well, I was just curious is all. You seemed to be thinking about something pretty hard."

They walked in silence the rest of the way back to Keade's hut.

* * *

Sango yawned leaning into him as she sat in his lap laying her head on his shoulder. "Tired, love?" Miroku smiled lovingly at her. "Yeah, kinda I guess."

Sango opened her beautiful green eyes a bit. God how he loved those eyes. It was like he could see into her soul through them. "Why do you think Kikyo was acting so weird, Miroku?"

The monk stared at the dying fire. "I am unsure. She did seem to be acting weird through."

"She looked at you, really rudely when you said that stuff bout' Kagome and Sesshomaru." Sango mumbled closing her eyes fully once more.

Miroku wrapped his arms more tightly around her and kissed her forhead. "Hush, just sleep for now love. We can worry about all that in the morning if need be."

"Alright..." With that Sango slipped into a deep sleep smiling contentedly.

Miroku sat there quietly thinking. He wondered what the woman in his arms was dreaming of. Was she still dreaming of her past? Her family, her home, her people. Or was she dreaming of her future with him?

His eyes slide down to his right hand. At least, the future he hoped she'd have with him. God he hated being unsure if he'd even live through each day. All he could do, was hope that Naraku was destroyed in time. Or that atleast if worse came to worse, he wouldn't take Sango down with him.

Brushing a loose strand of hair behind the girls ear he once again wondered what she dreamnt of.

He sat there alone in the peaceful quietness, until the young miko and demon lord entered and toke note of the scene in front of them.

Miroku held back a feeling of embarrassment.

Sesshomaru let his annoyance show.

Kagome merrily smiled.

* * *

_**READ&REVIEW!**_

_**The more reviews the more I wanna write. Theres your answer on how to get a faster update :3 *hint hint*. Hehe.**_


	6. Chapter Five

_**Author: Hey Readers! Another Chapter! (: Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Note: I have to say I enjoy reading reviews were people cheer and defend their favorite couple. I honestly love it.**_

_**AnimeLuver1885**__**: Holllddd up! Don't be depressed bout anything yet! And I'm so happy your enjoying this story! (:**_

* * *

"Ahh! Don't touch me with that- Ewwww!" Kagome screamed wiggling around in the gigantic spider web.

She had been walking alone in the forest collecting herbs to help heal the last of the sick villagers, she came upon a group of herbs they needed smiling to herself.

She felt pleased she was doing something useful around here now. She bent down and started gently pulling them out and putting them in the basket.

That's when it attacked. The big, black, hairy, creepy looking spider had come out of nowhere snapping at her. Kagome was taken so off guard she easily fell for the spiders trap. That mixed with the fact that she ran away screaming from a normal everyday spider back in her own time, didn't help her much.

Each and every step taken backwards lead her closer to the web, until- She fell into it. Now she was like a fly caught in a web. literally.

_'Great Job, Kagome! Got yourself in trouble again!' _She yelled at herself.

The spider slowly crept forward, drooling and all. Wait..Why was this thing drooling?! "Don't touch me!" The spider bit into her leg causing her to scream out. Suddenly a bright pink light appeared taking the spider out without any problems.

Kagome's eyes blue eyes meet icy cold ones. "Kikyo!" The miko just stared emotionless at her. "You stupid girl. Why did you not even try to fight back?" Kikyo looked disapprovingly at the bother in the spider web.

"I-I...Didn't have time to think. I was scared..." Kagome looked to the ground in shame. Why hadn't she tried fighting back? Was she this use to being saved?

"Your weak. If you let your fears over come you at every turn you will never get any stronger." Kikyo's eyes quickly fell to the younger miko's leg.

She knew that it needed purified. The spider had injected masma into it. Within a couple of hours the girl would be dead if it wasn't treated soon enough.

"Kikyo...Could you...Ano...Help me out of this thing?" Kagome asked. Her leg was killing her. Little did she know how true that actually was.

"No." Kikyo turned walking away.

"Miko, Learn to take care of yourself. You will not be saved every time by some passer-by." Kikyo yelled over her shoulder coldly.

"Passer by? Is that what you were! Why are you even out here? Are you following me!" Kagome shouted angrily, she was hurt! And this bitch was just gonna leave her?! Oh, _hell _no!

Kikyo stopped and turned around, for the first time Kagome noticed the blue lights around and Kikyo's soul-catchers staring from the trees. "My soul, called out to me. That is all."

The older miko turned walking away leaving the girl stupid enough to walk around alone at night, well; alone. The soul catchers merrily followed after the miko. Some brushed up against Kagome causing her to shiver.

_'Your soul?'_

* * *

"Keh! Where have you been Kikyo?" Inuyasha called out walking over, more like stomping over, to his could-be-mate.

"I merrily went for a walk." Kikyo replied. Inuyasha stared at her unbelievingly. "Inuyasha will you please stop keeping such a tight leash on me? I need my space, just as you need yours."

"Not with Naraku still out there you don't!" Inuyasha shouted angrily getting in her face. He wasn't gonna lose the one he loved, yet again. How could he bare tha-

A picture of Kagome popped into his mind. A smiling young raven haired girl.

As soon as it came, it was gone. Leaving him staring at a pale, older looking, raven haired girl. He used Kagome to get over it last time. "I do not fear him. He is a youkai. It is my job not to fear them, but-" She got in his face as well, "my job is however; to kill them."

She turned and walked away almost angry-like into the hut she shared with him.

Inuyasha felt his heart clutch slightly at her words.

_To kill them._

_To kill them._

_To kill them._

The words kept echoing through his mind. As if on repeat.

_'Couldn't you just stay a half demon?'_

His eyes widened as he thought of the words Kagome had spoken to him once.

_'You could become human...' _Kikyo... His head turned to the hut, he soon followed his could-be-mate.

* * *

"No I'm worried Miroku! She should be back by now!" Sango yelled staring out the only window in the hut, which gave her view to the start of the forest.

"Sango my dear, Kagome is fine. She is stronger than she looks." Miroku placed a hand on his lovers shoulder. "Besides Sesshomaru-sama just left yesterday, I'm sure that if Miss Kagome ran into any trouble, he would hear her scream."

Sango whipped around and stared at him. "And what would he do, uh? The Ice prince! He'd probably not even think twice about it! He'd let her die!"

Miroku shook his head, "I do not believe that. Kagome as saved Rin-chan more than once. I'm sure Seshomaru feels he owes her. Plus, they have grown closer lately. No dout about it."

Sango thought it over before nodding and sighing. "Okay Miroku."

"We should get our sleep, Inuyasha wants to start traveling again tomorrow."

"Okay." The monks arm wrapped around Sango's shoulder as the Slayer leaned into his side.

* * *

The golden pair of eyes watched them. "No." The older miko started walking away. He wasn't surprised.

"Miko, Learn to take care of yourself. You will not be saved every time by some passer-by." Sesshomaru heard the ice in her voice. He could also tell she cared about the miko's life, if she realized it or not.

"Passer-by? Is that what you were! Why are you even out here? Are you following me!" Kagome was trying everything to get the miko to turn around, to help her. It wasn't happening. Even Sesshomaru could see this. Kikyo looked back only for a second to tell the girl she merrily came because her soul called to her.

How disgusting. For her to still think it was only _her_ soul.

Suddenly it was quiet, he looked from his tree branch he sat on, to Kagome who just now seemed to see the low level demons flying around her. Staring at her through the trees.

The older miko turned walking away leaving the girl, stupid enough to walk around alone at night, well; alone. He watched as some of the demons brushed against Kagome before following Kikyo. He hoped that miko ran into no trouble on her way back. Not that he'd honestly care.

Sesshomaru stayed with Kagome that night. He did not help the miko, for he believed the empty shell was right. Kagome needed to learn a lesson.

That didn't mean he wasn't gonna stay and wait, he did owe this miko Rin's life.

* * *

_**READ&REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter Six

_**Author: Hey guys! Back with another updatee!**_

_**Thanks for reviewing and reading 3**_

_**The Stark girl: I agree...I'm gonna try to make them longer. Thing is I usually only have time to write in the morning, and i like getting chapters out for my readers to ...well...read. Lol.**_

_**story: willl do.**_

_**I love snowy owls: guess you gotta read and find out! :3**_

_**~PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM OF THIS ONCE THIS CHAPTER IS OVER~**_

* * *

The sun slowly rose, and Kagome had not returned. Miroku had snuck away once Sango was asleep last night to noteify Inuyasha. He did not want to worry Sango anymore than she was, but someone had to find Kagome.

He feared she was in trouble. Little did he know how right he was. He walked back out of his hut to find a friend troubled by this information still mattering.

So now here was the Hanyou walking back and forth growling and cussing under his breath, "Where is she?!"

"Inuyasha calm down. I'm sure she'll show up soon." Kikyo put a hand on her lovers shoulder trying to calm him. "Everyone always speaks of her being so strong, shouldn't she be okay then? Shouldn't you all have more faith in her?"

Miroku stood aside and watched as Inuyasha jsut merily stared at his half-alive-lover. "But-"

Miroku cut him off causing Kikyo's head turn to give her a veiw of him, "Yes, but Kagome is still Kagome, still our friend. There for we still worry."

Inuyasha only stared off into the forest. "Kikyo..."

The miko sighed. She nodded. Nothing more needed to be said. "I'm sorry Kikyo." Inuyasha turned and raced off into the forest after the girl that had plagued his mind all night.

Leaving Kikyo and Miroku there alone. Kikyo sighed. She knew that some part of him loved that girl. No matter how hard he tryed to denie it, and how badly Kikyo wanted or tryed to making herself belief it. So how could she say no? Shouldn't she be more hurt? Feel jealous? However since she didn't, how could she say no to the half demon? Was it because she didn't that she said yes? Inuyasha...He had deffently grown and changed in the time they had apart. Never grown up as Sesshomaru acts. But grown up none the less.

Inuyasha... The half demon of a powerful full demon. A full demon that was protective, quiet, mature, and responsible.

_'Now how did my mind slip away to him once more?'_

"Kikyo-sama?" Miroku stood quietly staring at the presitess. "Yes Miroku?"

"Is everything alright?" She merily nodded. The monk looked from her to the forest. He figured the miko must being feeling how Kagome felt, every time Inuyasha ran off to be with Kikyo. Oh how wrong he was.

* * *

"Ouch damnit." The miko cussed under her breath falling down once more. Luckily she was able to wobble to a near by creak. She sighed and layed down for a moment panting heavily. The poison had been running through her body all night. Fora while she had gone insane screaming and yelling, once she finally realized Kikyo was really not coming back.

She gave up and started on her way. She had used most of her energy to purify the web. She remembered falling to the ground and trying to land on her feet. She couldn't take the pain. Her leg couldn't take it either, giving out. So here she was.

At the creak she had crawled and wobbled to. She should have been dead by now. However the pink light surrounding her was slowly purifying her. And the water seemed to strength the pure power. Water...

Water was pure, washing away all sins. Like the rain cleaning everything making a fresh slate. She leaned back against a tree close by the creak. "This sucks...How could she just leave me? Come on Kagome you don't need her. You can do this. You don't need _them_."

"Who'd be included in this _them_?" A strong powerful deep sounding voice came from infront of her causing her eyes to focus the best they could to look at the demon infront of her. "Sesshomaru...For once I did not sense you."

"You let yourself become to distracted out here, miko." She flinched and glared, "Thats not-"

"I don't care what your name is. You are a miko. Act like it. I have watched you take out demons much strong than that," His voice was cold, mean, angry, "yet you let your gruad down for one moment and a spider demon almost kills you? What if Naraku had shown up?"

The young miko smiled. "You almost sound worried Sesshomaru."

He snorted. "I'd never worry about a human. You creatures are worthless."

She smiled sadly and nodded cringing in pain and leaning back. "Sesshomaru."

The demon looked at her seeming uncaring. "Hn."

"Thank you."

Silence fell. He watched the miko confused. Why had she'd thanked him? He had not done anything that he was aware of to cause her to be thankful for. Hell, she was laying here dying almost trying to purify her whole body. He looked at the creek next to them that had a pink light shining around it and seeming carrying energy back to the miko.

"Your always there. Your company is nice. Even if you are...Rude." She sighed and he noticed her voice getting weaker. "Be quiet miko. Besides I do not keep you company. Least I do not try. Rin merily cares for you."

Her breathing steadied. Her heart was still beating wildly as the purifing powers circled her. He stayed back knowing better. "You bastard!" The demon lord quickly removed his sword, spinning around and throwing it up blocking the attack from his younger half brother.

"What did you do to her!?" He yelled accusingly at the powerful beast. Inuyasha landed jumping back and over to Kagome. Sesshomaru merily watched seeming bored.

"I have done nothing but found her secound. She is the one who got herself in trouble. She is lucky a useful wrench passed by in time to save her as much as she did."

Inuyasha looked at him confused. Then at the glowing miko. "If you are stupid enough to touch her that is your problem. You'll be ash within seconds."

Inuyasha worriedly stared. "Get out of here bastard. I hate that you always seem to hang around here now adays. Why is that uh?"

"Inuyasha. Why are you here?" Sesshomaru questioned back. The half breed looked puzzled, "I'm here for Kagome."

"shouldn't someone else have come? Why you? Shouldn't you be with the dead wrench?"

Inuyasha looked down ashamed. Then back up at him angry, "I don't have to explain anything to you."

"Hn. Not like I would care to listen to you babble like a little girl about a love triangle. I just merily thought you finally let Kagome go. Or are you getting tired of being with someone you can not mate with? Or have childern with?"

Inuyasha glared, "You have no clue what you are saying."

"I do indeed half breed. The wrench as told me." He said coldly smirking knowing it would anger his brother more to know that he had spoken to his lover without him even being aware of it.

"Yeah right. Like she'd talk to a low life like you." Inuyasha spit at him.

"Inuyasha, a demon lord is not a low life. Plus he is your older brother shouldn't you be nicer?" Kikyo walked out of the shadows into the light of the morning sun. "Kikyo?! What are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru merily watched the miko with interest. Who did she think she was? Trying to act all high and mighty, despite what she was saying as being true he did not need her to say it. He could easily have said it himself.

"I have free will, I may go where ever it is I please. Why must I stay if you go?" She questioned back. His ears went back. The older miko walked to the younger one. _'I see. So she made it this far did she?'_

Kagome's resting form stayed there. Motionless. Kikyo's eyes scanned from the glowing water to the light that lead back to Kagome's glowing sleeping body.

No one moved.

Silence once more fell over them.

Kikyo balled up her fist._ 'How could this girl have this much power? How could she know how to use water as a form of healing?'_

Her soul collectors moved by circling around her, hearing her thoughts. **_'She has healed you with water once before mistress.'_**

"That is true." Kikyo mistakenly said out loud.

"What is miko?" Sesshomaru cold golden eyes stared at her. She didn't bother looking back. She only stared at the young miko, almost a young version of herself.

She bent down on one knee and put a hand on the girls face. As result she heard a gasp and felt a hand grab her wrist. "Get away from me!" Suddenly Kikyo was staring into the eyes of the girl, blue as the sky. Kikyo hated those eyes.

The older miko yanked her hand away and backed up, "I was only trying to help you."

The water along with Kagome stopped glowing, most of the poison Sesshomaru could smell was gone, and the little left would be eaten away by her powers no doubt. "Kagome."

Blue eyes meet sad golden orbs. "Inuyasha, why are you here?" She questioned standing slowly her hand against the tree helping herself up and to keep from falling. Her voice sounded cold, and weak. "What do you mean, _'what are you doing here?'_, I was looking for you!" He snapped rudely as ever.

She had no energy for this. And she sounded more like Sesshomaru to him more than ever.."Inuyasha, I do not need you to protect me any longer. It is not your job. I can handle myself." She looked away from him. Kikyo's icy blue eyes scanned the two.

A thought reacurring to Kagome made her turn to Sesshomaru. "You are still here?" He only nodded. "I'm sorry."

He raised his eyebrow, "Hn."

"They must have been very aggravating to you. Also having to watch over me as your payment must have been...Most annoying, as you would say." The miko started walking over to him slowly trying to not over work herself anymore then she was. She was tired, still in a bit of pain, and upset. All three facts weighing down on her body.

It showed as she walked, it showed in how tired her voice was sounding. Kikyo glared angrily at the girl. _'How dare she say that to him. How dare she talk about me like that to him!'_

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered. This made Kikyo focus somewhere else. She felt a slight bit of pain, him calling out _her_ name. However; it was not like before. Was it because he had picked her, over the new version of herself?

What was it? Her soul collectors slowly crept out of the woods circling around her. Sesshomaru's eyes along with the woman standing close by him moved to her. Kagome flinched, something felt weird. She felt pulled to Kikyo. Kikyo's eyes looked up meeting Kagome's. Kikyo felt it too. The soul collectors moved circling around Kagome then back to Kikyo.

"Kikyo?" If Inuyasha's voice reached her ears, she ignored it. _'What is this?'_

_'Why can't I look away?' _Kagome's voice rang through Kikyo's and her head.

Kikyo actually felt half dead, for once, instead of alive in a dead body.

Kagome felt a bit empty_. 'It would seem my soul would like to be whole once more.'_ Kikyo's voice responded to the girl.

Kagome's miko powers flowed from her as her anger seeped out of her. Kikyo's soul collectors disappeared into the forest once more. Inuyasha stiffened hiding behind Kikyo. "What do you mean your soul?"

Sesshomaru had stepped far back. He had no death wish. "Miko."

"Your dead!"

"Miko." Sesshomaru said warningly.

"I am the one alive! You barely have any of the soul as it is!"

"Miko..." He tried again...She was pushing it.

"Maybe it was once just yours, but it isn't anymore!"

"Miko." She was far past pushing it. And her powers were seeping out closer to him.

"Kikyo you died!" Kagome snapped forcing back her tears trying to come forth, she was a little to upset at this, normally she'd let it go, like she had been. However; she was just to tired, all she wanted to do was get back to her friends.

"Kagome!" The lord said harshly, coldly. Her out burst seemed strange to him, it wasn't like her. He didn't much care for it _at the moment_.

Kagome stopped her powers rubber banding back into her causing her to stumble back and almost fall, luck for her Sesshomaru caught her. Inuyasha glared angrily and growled quietly, "Get your hands off her you bastard."

Kikyo glared at Inuyasha, "Why do you care if he lays a hand on her or not, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked at Kikyo with a pitiful look on his face. He didn't know how to reply. Kagome heard his words, it sadly warmed her heart, hearing him get jealous once more over her.

Kagome sighed and looked at Sesshomaru, "Thank you." Her breath caught-slightly as she looked into his golden eyes. They seemed annoyed, more annoyed then they'd ever been when staring at her. His cold sounding voice ran through her head. He had not spoken that coldly to her in a long time. Very _long_ time.

"Miko, you should go back." She nodded and stood up right starting to walk back, but ended up stumbling. Sesshomaru walked over picking her up bridal style. "Lord Sesshomaru, if you do that she will never learn a thing of self-care."

Sesshomaru stared back at her. At the moment, he didn't care what she thought. He just wanted to leave this, they were pissing him off, and he knew if he stayed any longer he'd only end up killing someone.

So he disappeared, running back to the village, running back to Rin. Holding Kagome close, only looking down every once in a while to make sure she was okay. Not that he much cared anyway.

* * *

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder, she was still staring into the forest were the two had left. She slowly turned around, "Why Inuyasha? Why would he do that? She'll never learn, she shouldn't even exist. I should have never of died. How dare she talk to me like that."

Inuyasha tried wrapping his arms around her. He could never be rude to her, not like he was with everyone else. In his mind, she was to frail. How _wrong_ he was. Kikyo was strong in mind, she could handle quite a lot. a lot more than he gave her credit for at least.

He didn't understand why she was so upset. Besides the death part of the conversation. Kagome, if he was being honest, was now the rightful owner of the soul Kikyo had in her. Not that he always liked knowing that, but it was true. And Kagome was mature, more mature then Kikyo gave her credit for. They had just made her snap. What he didn't understand is how she could be so stupid and go with Sesshomaru.

How could anyone be that stupid? That cold bastard...

Kikyo pushed him away. "What about you? Why do you _still_ have feelings for her Inuyasha? You choose _me_!"

He quietly stared at her.

Her voice cracked, and as she quietly whispered, "Didn't you?"

* * *

**_READ&REVIEW_**

**_Alright! I'm sorry if the chapter is kind of crappy, It took forever to write. Now...I'm sorry to say I won't be able to update again until summer...Schools taken over... but I will be back as soon as possible. Just school is very important this year, (my junior year) So yeah. Sorry! But I'll be back! Hope this chapter is enough to make you happy for a while!_**


	8. Chapter Seven

**_Author: uhh...I'm back! *hides and peaks head out* I love you all don't hurt me!_**

**_Sango: Your screwed._**

**_Inuyasha: Keh! Doomed._**

**_Kagome: Sorry, I have to go with them on this one._**

**_Author: Blah! I have faith in my readers!_**

**_Anyway; thank you guys so much for reviewing, reading, and favoriting! It means so much to me! I hope I deserve it! Thank you for the ones who were patient and understanding when it came to waiting for this chapter. You don't know how much that means to me._**

* * *

"Kagome!" Sango rushed out of the hut running towards the demon lord who had to stop faster than he had anticipated to in order to not crash into the demon slayer.

The female looked worriedly at her friend in the arms of a demon she didn't completely trust. She had a million questions running through her mind, mainly if Kagome was alright. Sesshomaru could sense this, "I did not harm her. She's fine. She needs rest. It would be wise of you to move if you wish her to get it." his eyes moved to the hut Sango had ran out of, as his cold answer reached her ears. "Oh I see... Sorry!" She quickly moved out of the way and followed behind the demon lord quietly.

Sesshomaru moved the blanket covering the door with one hand holding the miko close with the other. It was at times like this he was grateful to have his arm back. He looked down at Kagome before laying her on a mat setup next to the fire cooking the humans breakfast. He never did thank her for that. Why should he have? It was only fair it was her fault in the first place he had lost it. His arm...

Inuyasha was protecting _her_. He growled at that thought. His brother. He may have grown up slightly, and matured a bit, but that was still a very little bit. He didn't even understand the workings of his heart yet he called_ him_ cold hearted.

Yes, Sesshomaru would admit. He had a heart. He just didn't care to use it.

The demon lord watched as the monk sitting close by the fire opened his arms to let Sango take her rightful place by him. "Rin and Shippo are following Keade around helping tend to the last of the sick villagers. Many are in better health and recovering very fast thanks to you and Kagome you know." Sango smiled at him.

"Hn." Why should he care? He only did that cause he owed the miko. He didn't care for the lives of the villagers here. Not in the least.

"Will you be staying for breakfast Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku questioned.

"No."

Sango frowned as she pulled away from Miroku and flipped the eggs. "Why not Sesshomaru?" The female sounded almost hurt to him. Like she figured her cooking wasn't good enough.

To him; it wasn't. He was a demon, he loved _raw_ meat, from animals _he_ killed. Not something from a chickens butt. He turned looking back once to the sleeping miko before turning and pushing the blanket out of the way ready to walk out. "Leaving so soon Sesshomaru?"

"Lord."

"Excuse me?" Kikyo questioned him.

"You will show respect to this lord Sesshomaru, Dead one." He said coldly. Kikyo stared at him. "I see."

He walked past her yelling for Rin, who ran to him quickly asking a million questions about him, and about Kagomes well-being.

Kikyo watched him disappear before entering the hut that held the slayer and the monk. "Kikyo." Miroku nodded. Kikyo nodded back, "Morning Monk."

Sango looked at the Miko, she looked a bit sad. If you didn't look deep into her eyes through, you'd never see it. Sango didn't like her, after all she had hurt her friend, who was more like a sister, to her countless times now. However; she was raised better than to just blow someone off and be rude when they needed help. Emotionally or not.

"Kikyo, are you alright?" Sango questioned the miko sitting across from her and the monk as she made the breakfast plates. "Everything is fine, why do you ask?" She responded more coldly then normal making Sango hold back her shiver. "Just wondering, where is Inuyasha?"

The miko looked at the sleeping girl before responding, "He needed sometime by himself."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other worriedly than to Kagome.

"Okay, then care to explain what happen to her?"

* * *

_'Damn it, damn it, damn it!' _How had this happen again? Why? Why did he have to hurt Kikyo all the time? And Kagome? Why couldn't he just leave them alone? "Keh!" He jumped from tree to tree as fast as his legs allowed without causing himself to stumble.

Why do I always end up hurting one of them? Why can't I ever make up my mind? I thought I knew what I wanted... Kikyo... But lately she's acting so weirdly. One minute wanting him, the next not even wanting him to be around her at all.

And she'd been acting even weirder whenever Sesshomaru would come around. But then again so did Kagome. He was just praying Kagome wasn't falling for his cold hearted bastard of a brother.

"My Inuyasha, where are we running off to so fast?" A deep dark husky voice passed his ears as it was carried by the wind causing him to stop and growl, "Naraku!"

"Indeed."

"Show yourself you coward!" Inuyasha shouted angrily as he looked all around himself, his hand on the tilt of his sword.

"In due time. In due time. Until then, why are you not spending the mikos last few days with her? Inu-ya-sha." He dragged out his name before laughing and disappearing, Inuyasha growled looking around. "What do you mean!"

_'Could he be talking about Kagome?' _

_'I would never let him hurt her! I'll protect her!'_

_'Inuyasha, I do not need you to protect me any longer.'_

"Keh. She don't know what she's talking about!"

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama should be back soon!" Rin smiled at Jaken. The imp never understood why Sesshomaru kept this 'brat,' as he called her, around. Why would the demon lord need a child around? A human child at that! A FEMALE human child!

"Hush you brat! I know my lord will return he'd never forget about me! I'm his loyal servant!" Jaken shouted.

Sesshomaru stepped through the bushes throwing the deer meat onto the fire, it was a small dear enough for two demons, or two beings to eat their fill from. Jakens hand moved forward ready to grab the deer meat. Sesshomaru stopped him. "Jaken, you are to get your own meat, else where."

"B-but lord Sesshomaru!"

"Quiet! Your a demon are you not? Act like it! Prove your not as useless as I believe you to be minion." Jaken shivered and coward away sadly.

Rin looked at her lord not questioning him in the least, "Thank you for the food my lord."

He nodded handing her part of it.

* * *

Kagome slowly awoke not moving or opening her eyes. She listened to the voices around her, "You just left her there! What the hell is wrong with you? We're a group! We need to stick together! If she would have died do you know what we would have done to you, you trader?" Sango was screaming and throwing threats around while Miroku tried calming her, "Sango she had good intentions, she just went about it the wrong way!"

"Yeah right-"

"No he's right Sango." Kagomes weak voice stopped them all causing them to look at her as she sat up slowly, "She did. She's right I need to stop depending on you guys so much."

"Kagome we're your friends your suppose to be able to depend on us!" Sango shot back angrily. Kagome had been thrown so much crap in he life it wasn't funny. And even through Kagome wasn't alone, Sango knew she still felt like she was sometimes. Who could blame her? She wasn't from this time, and because of this time she could no longer fit back in at home either. She hadn't been there in months.

"Sango, Your an amazing friend, thank you so much...for everything." Kagome smiled standing up and walking to her hugging her tightly. Sango hugged back staring at Miroku worriedly. He could on shrug.

"Kagome?" Sango mumbled.

"I'm going home."

"What?" Sango pulled back and stared at her in shock. "I want to go home Sango. I miss my family, you were right. I should have gone back sooner. I'll be back here within a couple days. Take care of Shippo for me okay?"

"O-Okay Kagome."

Kagome walked up to Kikyo and stared her in the eyes, "Where is Inuyasha?" She questioned.

"I am unaware of that." Kikyo answered back calmly.

Kagomes angry flared up as her hand shot up in the air. How did she not know? Kagome gave up on Inuyasha cause Kikyo treated him good and Inuyasha loved her, but as of lately she'd seen nothing but him being hurt by her. Not that she should even care!

Sango and Miroku stared wide eye'd at the young miko. Kikyo merrily waited. Kagome slowly let her hand fall back to her side, closing her eyes and breathing in.

"Kagome maybe you should-" Miroku tried but Sango quickly covered his mouth mumbling low enough for only him to hear, "Quiet you idiot before she goes after us!"

Kagome opened her eyes staring into Kikyo's. "You listen to me, you better treat him right. He deserves so much better than someone who can't even except him fully for what, and who he is. You don't deserve him." With that Kagome walked out passing Inuyasha in her hurry and making it to the well before he could stop her.

"Kagome...?" Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and stood staring at the well. _Alone_.

* * *

**_READ & REVIEW! I love my luck, I had to write this twice, got half way done the first time...And the computer decided it was trash and shut off before I could save. Guess its a good thing, I like how this turned out better anyway._**


End file.
